Unmanned aerial vehicles, also known as UAVs, are unmanned flying devices whose movements can be remotely controlled. Examples of unmanned aerial vehicles include tri-copters, quad-copters, multi-rotor flying crafts. An unmanned aerial vehicle is generally equipped with one or more motors. For example, T-Motor™ motors are excellent motors that are commercially available and can be used to build a multi-rotor craft. The motors drive one or more propellers and are powered by batteries or combustion engines. An unmanned aerial vehicle may be additionally equipped with a computer chip and may have antennas installed for communicating with a controlling device.
However, most of the commercially available UAVs are not suitable for business or military missions. The present application discloses both a UAV structure and advanced materials and manufacturing processes for building UAVs that are suitable for business or military missions and that are durable and capable of carrying a large payload.